


all the pretty things

by antarcticas



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble, F/M, Rare Pairings, Tyzuko, just some understanding and acceptance here, ty lee and zuko could have been sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antarcticas/pseuds/antarcticas
Summary: "I want you to be happy.”The strangest thing is that he can truly believe that shedoes.[ty lee x zuko rarepair]
Relationships: Ty Lee/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 95





	all the pretty things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pixelpd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixelpd/gifts), [allthewaydown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthewaydown/gifts), [ofDreamsandCynicism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofDreamsandCynicism/gifts).



“Come on, Zuko,” a soft voice sounds behind him. “Aren’t you cold?”

“I've got a lot on my mind. It's been so long. Over three years since I was home. I wonder what's changed. I wonder how I've changed.”

A warm hand slides around his shoulder and when he turns Ty Lee slides against him, pressing her back to his chest. She’s not a firebender but she warms him and sighs in a way that’s still slightly cheerful. “It’ll be alright. Don’t worry.”

“Easy for you to say.”

“It’ll be fun with Azula and Mai. I’ve missed you,” she trills, and he smiles besides himself and moves his hand down against the fabric of her robes. She squeals. “You’re cold!”

“I get to regulate my body temperature,” he smirks from where she can’t see him and heats his hands up until she relaxes back into him. “That’s fine.”

“You had to hide your bending for a long time, didn’t you?”

“Yeah,” he frowns. “They don’t like firebenders in Ba Sing Se.”

“And you served tea!” she says, turning against him so he can see her gray eyes wide. “You need to serve me tea, now.”

“I’m not very good at it.”

“I’m sure you’re great, Zuko. You’re great at so many things,” then she’s right up in front of him, her eyes shining, and he can’t stop himself from leaning down and pressing his lips lightly against hers before biting his lip. She looks worried.

“You know I’m not. Azula is always better. That’s why—”

“Don’t be like that. You’re great and nice and awesome and—”

He laughs. “It’s been three years, Ty Lee. I can’t wipe all of that away. I’m already confused.”

She leans back a little and folds her hands across her chest, the corners of her smile drooping. “Your aura is turning gray. And dull. It should be pink and excited! I want you to be happy.”

The strangest thing is that he can truly believe that she  _ does.  _

He’s not cold, necessarily, but he wants to feel her arms around him again. He’s missed human touch—it’s been years, but he misses her touch. It’s indescribable because he’s the firebender but she’s warm . . . and rather deadly, but that’s something else. He presses his face up against her hair and reaches down for her hand, playing with her practiced fingers. They’re rather calloused, especially compared to the rest of her. 

“You’re lost in your little Ty Lee world, aren’t you?” he teases, and she turns silent and still against him. “Ty Lee?”

“That’s a bad thing, isn’t it? I’m a circus freak.”

“I thought that was a compliment. You’re unique,” her hair smells like jasmine and flowers. “I like you, circus freak.”

“Nobody takes me seriously because I’m lost in my own world.”

“I like you lost in your own world. I wish I got to be in your world,” he chuckles. “This world isn’t great.”

“You’re going to get everything, Zuko. It’ll be awesome. We’ll defeat the Avatar and you’re the Crown Prince again. I’m sorry that everything sucked for so long,” she murmurs against his skin. “But we can stay positive. You have the whole world. You have me.”

“I’ve missed you." He has; he’s missed her warmth and kindness and optimism and the lightness he doesn’t see in anyone else. He’s glad he’s back if only for her.

“I’ve missed you too,” she pulls away to kiss his cheek and press herself into his neck. She doesn’t seem to care very much about the scar. “Now put that dreary aura away and let’s go inside, alright?”

“Yeah, okay,” he smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I will row this boat all by my damn self (also with the beautiful discord people)


End file.
